


This Is Our Night!

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, poc!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: “Can you please do a Peter Parker x Black!Reader where the reader is afraid to go to the homecoming prom with him because of her race, bit Peter reassures her and they have a good time at the party and it ends with them cuddling? Sorry if this is too long!”





	This Is Our Night!

So, did you figure out what you were going to wear for homecoming, Y/N?” Peter asked, coiling a finger around a curl before letting it spring back.

“That’s the thing, babe. I don’t think I want to go.” You said ashamedly. You knew how badly he wanted to go, but you just couldn’t shake how you felt.

“What?!” His head whipped around to face you. “Why not? You’ve been talking about this for months!”

“No, Peter. You have been talking about this for months! I’ve been silent about this whole thing. I’ve been super skeptical about, going.” You said the last part softly, avoiding eye contact with him.

“But I don’t know why? Why are you skeptical about something like this?” Peter said. He was really worried now.

Wasn’t it every girl’s dream to go to homecoming?

“Because! I’m black, Peter. You’re white. We’re in an interracial relationship! I get enough hate about it, and I get people talking about how they have fetishes and fantasies about it and I’m sick of it. Not to mention that this school is a predominately white school! I’m gonna get racial slurs at me no matter what. It doesn’t matter who I’m friends with, sooner or later someone will say something!” Tears formed in your eyes, but you looked away.

You were stronger than this.

“Oh, baby, no.” Peter cooed. He pulled you closer to him and kissed your cheek. “You don’t listen to them, you hear me? Because what they say doesn’t even matter. You’re gorgeous. I know that, you know that, and they know that.”

“What do you mean they know?” You said curiously, swallowing the thick lump in your throat.

“They know you’re gorgeous. They know that your skin is beautiful and that is why they treat you this way because they want to look like you, baby. They’re jealous of how gorgeous you are. So they bring you down, but they try so hard to be like you, don’t you know that?” He tucked some hair behind your ear.

You swallowed again and took a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah I know.”

“This is why you should go! You show them how their words don’t bother you and go show them how much fun you really can have!” Peter smiled, causing you to giggle with him. “There’s that smile!”

You smiled again at him and pulled him closer. Your hands cupped his face as you both kissed.

Your tears dried as you remembered that Peter will always have your back.

No matter what.

~~

Peter picked you up from your parents’ house at 8. He was wearing a gorgeous black suit, with a nice red tie with matching kerchief. You were wearing a red dress, just like his tie, and it pooled to the floor. It was tight around the bodice and sparkly and ruffled at the hem of the dress. You had to remind your boyfriend to get his jaw off the floor.

Your parents’ snapped beautiful pictures of you both, maybe a little too much. Your father tried to give you an early curfew, which would only leave you two hours to party, but your mother was a little more lenient. She just warned you to be safe.

You were a little fidgety when you were on your way to the venue. Peter had taken hold of your hand and kissed it before kissing your cheek. “Everything is going to be fine, you look gorgeous.”

And he was right, you both had a wonderful time, you ate, you danced together. You had the time of your lives.

There was nothing to worry about, no one made an advance towards you, no remarks about her skin, or any racial slurs. It truly was a night to remember.

That night you had gone home, thinking Peter had just dropped you off and went home, but in reality, he waited in your backyard for you to go to your room. You had changed into comfy sweats and an oversized sweater and once you were finally dressed, Peter came up.

“Hey, there.” He said smugly, sitting on your balcony and looking at you with a smirk.

“Pete!” You gasped, rushing over to him and pulling him into the room and closing the window.

“Babe, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see you one last time. You looked beautiful.” He pecked your lips before jumping on your bed. “C’mere.” He beckoned.

You sighed before following him. You laid down next to him with your head on his chest. He smelled great for someone who had been dancing around sweaty bodies all night.


End file.
